


On Trackless Seas

by Kylenne



Series: Pirates of the Fade [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylenne/pseuds/Kylenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Isabela has an appointment to keep on her newest vessel, but Marisol Hawke isn't quite ready to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Trackless Seas

"I've got sand in places sand was never meant to be," Hawke grumbled.

"I can fetch it out, if you'd like..." Isabela chuckled, crooking a finger suggestively.

"I'm afraid we've little time for that. It's nearly sunset, loves," Fenris said quietly, in a reverent tone filled with the deepest sorrow. He nuzzled Hawke's ear, and squeezed her tightly, only to let go when she reached for his hand. When Hawke looked up to stare at him, his eyes were brimming. 

"Fancy that," Isabela said, her cheek still resting against Hawke's thigh, gold against bronze glistening in the dimming light. "We'd best be leaving, First Mate, if we're to keep our appointment with the Fade."

"The dead can wait a while longer. It's not like they're going anywhere." Hawke's dimples piqued, her teeth clenched, always the clown whistling past the graveyard. Quite literally, in that case. She watched in silence as Fenris and Isabela rose up from the blanket, slipping their boots and gear back on. Silence was something altogether unfamiliar to Hawke, but it was something she had to start getting used to sooner or later. There'd be ten years worth of silence, after all. Silence and solitude, and a bed far too large for one woman to sleep in alone. Too much Tevinter wine for one woman to drink, too many books left unread and too many songs left unsung.

"I came back once, dove," Isabela said, gently stroking her face, a slender, russet finger tracing a line to rest upon Hawke's bronze, round chin. "I swear to you I'll come back again, for as much as a scoundrel's word is worth."

"I've got brandy at the house. Of course you're coming back," Hawke whispered, a lump quickly rising in her throat. Her hand slid down Isabela's sternum to the broad scar between her breasts, still fresh and raw. That gentle rhythm full of pride and strength was still absent. It was no dream. It was as real as the glowing fist that removed it.

The Captain smiled, and it occurred to Hawke that she had never been so beautiful as she was then, lush dark curls plastered against her brow, a woman with purpose. Impulsively, Hawke took her into her arms and kissed her deeply, tasting herself upon Isabela's lips and aching all over again. And time had never seemed so fleeting, so cruel, as it did when Isabela left her arms, the soft warmth of her body replaced with a heavy black chest. 

"Keep it safe. You're the one as stole it, after all. And they call _me_ the pirate." Isabela winked at her, and turned toward the shore.

"I had an accomplice," Hawke protested, her lip quivering. It was too soon for this. They needed more time. Hawke needed more time.

"This isn't the end of our tale," Fenris said softly, resting his calloused hands upon the chest in Hawke's arms. "I will watch over her. And I will return to you, my love. You have my heart as surely as if it were in this box with hers."

"Maybe I ought to cut yours out too, just to be on the safe side," Hawke said.

"Remember to keep a weather eye on the horizon," he breathed into her ear.

Fenris smiled sadly, and kissed her one last time, then turned to join their Captain. Arm in arm, they walked together toward the derelict vessel rocking gently upon the tide. "Try not to fuck any mermaids on the way to the ship," Hawke called after them, but the cheeky grin was falling to pieces before the taunt even finished leaving her mouth.

_Don't go. Don't leave me behind. I can't keep it safe, I can't keep anything safe._

Tattered sails were raised and billowing full with an eerily silent wind as the Captain took her ghostly helm, with her lanky First Mate's sharp elven eyes on the horizon. When the flash of green tore through the sky, Hawke suddenly wondered if there was room in that chest for yet another heart still.


End file.
